The Curse of the Twin Doppelganger
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: There will be longer Summary in Chapter 1 but here's the quick version: Katherine Peirce helped Victoria into Forks in new moon, she killed Bella. Now, 2 years later, Edward and Alice are looking for Revenge in a town called Mystic Falls, where they find Bella alive, but she's not called Bella. Her name is Elena. Huge Plot twist at the end.
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys! **

**FanWriter here. Now I know, I know, this is the third time I've put this story up. For those who don't know, I put this story up two times before by a different name. The older version of this story was called **

_**Triple Doppelganger. **_

**But I was unhappy with both of the versions before, I didn't have a good plot, didn't know what I was going to do with it, so I decided to take it down until I had a good enough plot, and I knew exactly what I wanted. And now thirds time the charm! I think I've got the perfect plot now. **

**In the older versions of this story, I did it from the POV of Rain Colaire, a character I made up. Now I will be redoing it better than before, and in third person POV to make it easier, I have also changed a few bits than before.**

**I'd just thought that in the first chapter of my new Fanfiction, I'll let you know about it before I actually put the chapter up. So here is all you need to know.**

**This Fanfiction story is a crossover between **_**The Twilight Saga**_** and **_**The vampire diaries**_**. (When I say the vampire diaries I do mean the TV series and not the books, I haven't read the books and I'm going of the information I have from TV.)**

**Okay, as I know the vampires in Twilight and the Vampire Diaries have many differences if they are not completely different other than the need to drink blood. I didn't want to write a Fanfiction with two different types of vampires so I'm going to keep the vampire diaries story but with the vampires more like twilight vampires, either red, amber or golden eyes depending on the diet, granite hard almost indestructible skin, do not burn in the sun, no compulsion and no invitation needed to enter a house.**

**Now information on the story and plot itself. **

**The beginning of the story is set during the time of new moon when left Bella, fearing his existence in her life will take away all of those human experiences she should have. Now, depressed and alone Bella went and took comfort in her best werewolf friend Jacob Black. Also, Victoria is back in Forks. Victoria's mate James was killed by Edward the year before and Victoria wants to get revenge by killing Edward's mate. An Eye for an Eye. One day Victoria manages to sneak past the wolves undetected with the help of a vampire friend of hers. Katerina Petrova or as she's otherwise known as Katherine Peirce. Katherine helped Victoria because she owed her a favour then she left. Victoria, now free to kill who she pleases, hunted down Bella Swan.**

**The First chapter after this one will be the chapter where Victoria and Katherine work together, the second will be Edward discovering the death of his true love, before Victoria left she dumped Bella's body in her home and burned it to the ground, with Bella and Charlie inside, burning Bella's body until unrecognizable and also killing Charlie. Alice Cullen, sister to Edward, had a vision, she saw Victoria biting Bella. Edward, still madly in love with Bella rushed home to Forks but was too late. He found the house burned down. Victoria long gone. He then swore to have his revenge, so he and his sister, Alice decided to hunt Victoria down. The Third chapter will be set two years later, when they are still looking they soon track Victoria down in a town called Mystic Falls where, while looking For Victoria who has to be somewhere, he see's Bella. Bella is alive, in a way. The young girl he meets is the spitting image of Bella but with no recollection of him, and her name is not Bella. It's Elena Gilbert.**

**Then the other Chapters will be what will happen next. Please read and review guys, means the world to me.**

**~FanWriter~**


	2. Finally

**Chapter 1:**

The two vampires were soaring high over the jagged edge of a large cliff, far over the waterfall that raged around below them and across the creak in the mountain. The first one had her legs out like a ballerina and her toes landed on the grass gently, she had an innocent quality to her. While the other looked like her arms and legs were bent, ready to embrace the impact.

The first vampire was beautiful; she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of dark chocolate hair in which she favoured a curly style. She straightened her stance, straightened the creases out of her burgundy shirt and structured black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and brushed the dirt off her long, tight fitting black jeans, and it didn't even matter if she wore six inch heels, she was still faster than any human could ever be. Despite her beauty, those almond-shaped ruby red eyes, which had a clouded, shadowed appearance, seemed to reflect upon her true sly nature.

Her name? Katerina Petrova. Though these days she preferred the name...Katherine Peirce.

Her companion, however, did not have the same seductive look to her.

The other vampire was taller, and although she was beautiful, she looked the part of a villain. Her hair was red, although it did not remind anyone of the morning horizon, or the leaves in autumn...instead it reminded them of fierce flames that twisted from her head, around her porcelain face and down to the bottom of her spine. She didn't care about the creases in her clothes or the dirt, it's why she dressed as she did, dressed to fight, dressed to get dirty. She wore her old sleeveless green tunic, and her shin length brown boots that covered her jeans. She didn't even acknowledge Katherine; she just carried on sprinting into the forest, running with a feline quality.

This second vampire was known only as Victoria...no one knew her last name, as she never told anyone. Other than her mate, James...but he was dead.

After a few miles of running, Victoria came to an abrupt halt, Katherine had to run back a quarter of a mile before she realised Victoria wasn't moving.

"Why the hold up? I told you I want to get this over and done with ASAP, I got things to do ya know?"

"Do you even know what you're so willing to run into?" Victoria snapped in voice that belonged to a little girl.

"A couple werewolves I can handle." Katherine replied with her hand on her hip, frowning at Victoria.

"You're not just killing the wolves; I need you to distract them. Lure them far away from Forks, I need time." Victoria replied as she walked, at a human pace, further into the forest. Katherine rolled her eyes and stomped after her. Katherine reached her side, looked at Victoria who scowled at her, and then turned back to the forest ahead.

"So?" Katherine said.

"So what?"

"So are you going to tell me who you're here to kill or not?"

"Not."

"Hey!" Katherine snapped, she grabbed Victoria's shoulder harshly, and she pushed them both up against a hard tree trunk, slamming Victoria's head into it. Her teeth were bared and low, angry growl broke through her teeth.

"Answer me." Katherine snapped. Angered, Victoria grunted, shot them forward at vampire speed and then slammed Katherine into another tree, her hand closed in on Katherine's throat. Her fingers squeezed tightly, so tightly they broke the granite like surface of Katherine's skin and Katherine cried out; hairline cracks made their way up and down her throat.

"If you ever try anything like that again, I will tear you're throat out, with my teeth." and she pushed Katherine away before storming off.

"We need to stop it!" Victoria then snapped, "This petty fighting, I mean. We don't have time to fight, Katherine."

"Then tell me something worth my while? all I know if you show up, after almost a century of not seeing each other, demanding that I owe you a favour, I come to Forks with you and kill some wolves while you go off and do something else? And you won't tell me anything about it!"

"Fine then. Around these parts lives a Coven known as the Cullen's, they maintain a permanent residence and about a year ago, a member of that Coven killed my mate, James." Victoria said, Katherine could hear the hurt in her voice. "So I want revenge, that vampire killed my mate, so I plan to kill his, and now is the best time, the Coven has moved away."

"Okay, so you want renege on some girl, but what the hell have werewolves got to do with it?"

"The Cullen's and the werewolves have a truce, not to fight if they follow the rules written long ago. Both the Cullen's and the pack know this human, and both protect her. I need you to distract them long enough for me to get in, find her and kill her."

"See?" Katherine asked, "Was that so hard to say?"

Victoria nodded.

They reached the border of Forks.

"It won't be long now." Victoria said, "The moment you get in, one of the wolves will catch your scent, then you need to go, run." Victoria demanded, "Wolves howl to communicate, they'll howl to let the other's know you're here. When I hear the howl, I'll get in and kill the girl. Meet me in few hours, back here."

"Whatever." Katherine sighed before she looked at the forest and shot off into its depths. It didn't take long, maybe five minutes before a long howl echoed across the land, and several more followed it. At that moment Victoria knew it had begun so she shot down into the forest, through she branched off to the left rather than the right.

Victoria ran as fast as she could, her legs smacking the floor with each step, she couldn't move faster if she wanted to. She had a very limited time to do what she needed to do. She ran by slid under a branch and was back off on her feet. Suddenly she heard another howl, this one closer and getting closer with each second.

"Shit." she muttered angrily. Some stupid mutt must have caught her scent on the way to follow Katherine; and then it was there, right on her tail. A giant grey wolf snarling, its fangs snapping at the back of her ankle, she jumped up into the air, the fangs of the wolves caressing her ankle. She landed on the branch of a tall tree, crouched low, her back arched and her fangs bore.

The wolf was familiar to her, it had tried to stop her many times before, but now it was alone. It didn't have back up. Victoria grinned at herself, she could take this lone wolf no problem. So she flew across the air, landed on the tree across from her, dropped down and lunged. The two of them rolled around on the floor for a few moments, scratching and clawing one and other. They did this until Victoria lay on the floor, the wolf at her side but facing away, the perfect advantage point. So she opened her mouth and her teeth, sharper than razors, tore into the shag of the wolf's neck. The Wolf yelped in pain, howling, snarling, all different sounds making an awful gurgle when mixed together.

The wolf, distracted by its own injury, gave Victoria chance once more. She lifted the limp body and threw it across the air, it hit the ground, rolled over. The wolf attempted an escape, crawling but Victoria grabbed the wolves jaw after knocking her head away, Victoria then growled and looked up once before her foot came down hard and fast, it slammed into the wolves skull and there was an awful sound that would make anyone cringe, the sound of skull cracking into fragments, echoed along with the sound of blood squelching.

Victoria sighed, wiped her bloody boots on the ground before kicking the wolf into the trees. "You wasted my time!" she yelled before flying off. It took another two minutes, which didn't seem too long but that was too minutes of Victoria's time wasted. She reached the Swan house and waited at the tree line, she sniffed up, catching every scent she could. She could smell the forest, the moss, the ground, the wood from the house, the smell of smoke from the fire inside, then she caught Charlie Swan's scent-She made a mental note to come back and kill him if she had time-but Bella scent was fading, she hurried through the forest, still close enough to see into town, following the addictive scent of that little brat.

She realised after a while it was drawing her further into the forest and after following it for another few minutes she knew which way Bella went. She ran and ran, knowing as the scent got stronger that Bella was closer. A smile crossed her face.

_Just beyond these Trees!_ Victoria thought to herself and she ran, silently though, out of the trees into a clearing. Once upon a time this had been a beautiful, flower filled meadow with purple, white and yellow flowers covered every inch of the ground; but now no flowers remained, the trees wilted and the ground was just pure dirt.

And Bella swan sat down in the middle of it.

Victoria felt the urge instantly, to lunge, and take her life but she waited, just to take in the scene around her. Bella sat facing away from Victoria, on her knees. She wore faded jeans and a green jacket, she sat with her hands in her hair, and Victoria could clearly see she was crying.

_Awwwww _Victoria thought with a smile, the venom swelling up in her mouth. Victoria walked forward, silently. As she got closer to the weeping human, she thought how easy it would be to snap her neck now, and it would be over. But James was attacked and torn to pieces and burned when he was skilled, a quick snap of the neck would be too easy, too peaceful for Bella.

Victoria wanted her to suffer.

"E-Edward..." Bella sighed quietly.

Victoria took in a breath before she giggled. Bella jumped out of her skin and fell onto her back, looking up at Victoria. Vitoria's first thought.

_The Resemblance between them...it's almost unbelievable._

Bella's eyes were red raw, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She was freaking out, crawling backwards, crying, and yelling for help. She got to her feet, stumbled a little but then burst into a sprint_. _Victoria stood in front of her, and it was actually funny how long it took Bella to realise she was running straight at Victoria.

"Sit down." Victoria commanded and she backhanded Bella in the face. Bella flew across the air, grunting as she hit the ground, the air being knocked out of her. Victoria was knelt down next to her; she lifted Bella by the hair.

"Are you going to do what I say?" Victoria asked, Bella cried and then Victoria pushed her back down and then pulled, tearing out strands of a Bella's hair, Bella yelled out in pain. "I said, will you do what I say!" Bella nodded.

But just for the fun of it Victoria dragged Bella, by her hair across the ground until they were back in the middle of the clearing, then she dropped her. Victoria kicked Bella, surely breaking a rib and Bella rolled over onto her stomach, weeping like a baby.

"Why are you crying? And where's Edward?" Bella didn't answer at first but when Victoria raised her hand, Bella lifted up her own in defence.

"Gone! They're gone!"

"Gone where?" Victoria asked smiling.

"I don't know, just gone. They left."

"They left you here? After everything that happened, after they killed my James just to protect you, they just leave you here? It just shows how much the Cullen's really thought about you doesn't it. Just a sex toy for Edward?" Victoria smirked.

"Edward loves me!" Bella choked out and Victoria smiled.

"He loves you? But thought it best to leave you here? Defenceless?" Bella didn't answer; she just coughed and looked at the floor.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it. Don't talk about it, just get on with it!" Bella yelled, covered in dirt and mess. She looked pathetic.

"Aw, don't worry. I will."

"Please, just make it quick." Bella begged.

"Where's the fun in that?" Victoria laughed. "But the truth is, Bella, that I wasn't planning on killing you." Bella looked up confused, the blood from her head wound, when Victoria backhanded her, was dribbling down her forehead; Victoria held her breath...but then let it go.

"But...you're blood is just too appealing and...to...tasty." she grinned. Bella didn't even try to escape, but she couldn't help yell out as Victoria grabbed her by the arms, hauled her to her feet, turned her around until Victoria stood behind Bella, she moved Bella's hair around her neck to the other side.

"Finally." Victoria whispered before she threw her head back into the air, her mouth opened wide, her fangs bared, a long rippling growl roared through the forest, disturbing the birds. Then she threw her mouth at the point in Bella's neck where the main vain throbbed, and her teeth sliced through the flesh like it was butter.

Bella started to scream.

That's when the vision stopped, Alice Cullen's eyes snapped open and she gasped, turned around and screamed...

"Edward!"

**Hope you like the new dramatic version of this story, please review it means a lot to me. **

**~FanWrtier~**


	3. Too Late

**Chapter 2:**

"You're absolutely sure that it was our meadow they were in?" Edward Cullen asked. He didn't even look at Alice when he snapped at her. He carried on spiriting through the forest, a blur blending into the green mass. His face expressed all the worry and the pain and his eyes held the rage.

Alice, who was having trouble keeping up with her brother nodded. "Yes!" she yelled, flying over a boulder, guiding herself over with her hand, before landing gently and she carried on running. "I'm sure, it's the same place!" So Edward took her word for it and they continued on their run.

Edward and Alice weren't too far away from Forks when she had the vision; they were on their way there in fact. Bella had been disappearing from Alice's visions of late, one moment she'd be driving, the next she'd be gone. One moment in her room, on the phone with someone, and then Alice was blinded.

Bella had been on and off since the Cullen's left, so just incise, while Edward was visiting the Cullen's, they decided just to check up, make sure she's actually alive. They were on their way when the vision forced Alice to come to an abrupt halt in the forest.

Even though Edward had seen most of what Alice saw, he found that his own memory, normally deemed as perfect, was playing tricks on him. "What exactly happened, tell me everything." he demanded as they got closer.

"I...I don't know." Edward glanced at his sister for a fraction of a second, but he had heard correctly.

"You don't know?"

"Yes Edward!" she snapped, "I've been having trouble for a while now with my visions. Something is happening to me, or to my power. It's loosing its strength. I'm finding it difficult to see anything these days, I was lucky I saw Victoria and Katherine."

"Katherine!" Edward then said, "And who is she? What does she look like?"

"She-" Alice didn't reply, because she didn't know. She looked up, her eyes wide. "I'm not sure! I could see her in the vision, clear as day. Actually there's something familiar about her but now...it's like I just can't picture her. I see a flash of brown hair, the normal red eyes, and...Something else. But I don't like this, Edward, something or someone is messing up my vision!"

Edward was confused, they both were. Neither one of them had ever heard of such a thing or ever experienced any form of memory loss since they turned. Something was wrong. But they had another more urgent problem on their hands...Bella.

They were almost in Forks, it wouldn't be long now. Almost at the meadow in fact, but suddenly Alice and Edward stopped on the path.

"Do you smell that?" he asked and she nodded, they both turned and Alice pulled back some bushes and gasped. Lying there, crumpled on the floor was a wolf, dead. The face almost dethatched from the body.

"Jared." Edward said and Alice nodded, confirming it was him. Suddenly Alice then gasped and held onto Edward as her vision changed, not a vision but a memory. She remembered this, she remembered the fight between Jared and Victoria, but then she was stood there again, holding onto Edward.

"You're remembering?" he asked,

"Only a little." she said, he nodded and then was gone, running again. Alice looked back at the wolf and then turned and followed. It didn't take much longer, but they knew they were too late. Edward and Alice ran into the meadow and straight to the centre, and just as they had both expected, the meadow was empty, desolate, no sign they had been here at all.

Until Edward smelt it; he knelt down and saw a small puddle of blood. The memory of Victoria biting Bella flashed through Alice's eyes, she didn't say anything. Edward had read her thoughts and seen it. His hand, flat on the ground crunched up into a tight fist and anger burned through his veins.

Edward took in a deep breath and he could taste and spell practically everything. He could smell the forest, the moss, the soil. Smell the rodents and animals all around, smell the grass and smell the flowers but suddenly his nose was filled by another, more worrying scent. It was harsh and poisonous, he recognized the scent immediately and spun on the spot.

In the distance, thick black Smoke meandered whimsically up into the sky, a trail of darkness pointing in the direction of the fire. Alice who had smelt and noticed the smoke also, looked forward into Victoria's future.

Alice saw a flash, only a flash. One single image shot through her mind before she was kicked back into reality. That imagine was of the Swan house, which was currently up in flames.

"Edward!" she gasped, and he and she were heading into the woods, following the smoke. When they reached the Swan home, they heard a mix of sirens, fire engines and ambulances, police cars and then the rushed voices of a gathered crowd. They emerged from the forest and at first the smoke was all that filled their view, then a bright glint of orange. They could now see the fire engines which matched the sirens they heard moments ago, firemen and women ran around, spraying water at the Swan home, yet it was no use. The orange and red colours seemed to twist and twirl above the house like serpents. Dancing and swinging-the flaming spirals reached to the sky as if to grasp the sun.

Around the house Police had pushed all the neighbours back, while the fire men fought the raging fire. For all the use the water did they may have well have been adding gasoline. The fire screamed and cracked, snapped and chipped away at the house. Destroying a place that was once so familiar to them both. With each twist of a flame, a memory, a loving memory was destroyed, pretty soon the house was going to be taken over by fire and all of his happiness would be gone with it.

"Get in there!" a fireman yelled, "There are two people inside, male and female trapped inside, one presumed already dead!"

"Edward!" Alice gasped but it was too late, Edward had ran past the firemen unnoticed and flew straight into the house. Alice ran after him but the moment she ran inside the smoke hurt her eyes but it was bearable, she held her breath which wouldn't be a problem. Alice ran through the flames, unharmed, they barley had enough time to latch onto her. She followed Edward up the stairs but half way up, a beam had been burnt away, it came crashing through the ceiling straight at her. She launched and flew to the top of the stairs, avoiding it. She looked back at it as it broke thought the stairs, any second now the entire top floor would tumble.

Edward reached out and grabbed Bella's door knob and pulled. Alice gasped as she knew what was going to happen, she heard the high whistle as the back draft exploded. She grabbed, Edward, turned and pushed them both into Charlie's room, the long wall of fire that exploded down the hall missed them by an inch.

"Are you insane!" Alice yelled but Edward was already back in the hall and running into Bella's room. Alice was about to turn but she smelt blood, and she looked up.

In the corner of the room Charlie was slumped against the wall, his throat torn open and blood stained the area around him. Alice held her breath, and ran out of the room into the hall. Charlie. Dead. She felt like crying but held it in, she had to. The hall had flames up and down each wall with reached out to grab Alice but she ran through them and into Bella's room.

The bedroom was engulfed from the floor to the ceiling, the flames covered everything else, the bookcase, the rocking chair, the desk, and the bed. Fire washed the floor like water and Alice screamed and tried to move. It was so sudden. The fire was everywhere in a matter of minutes and her vision as clouded by a veil of smoke.

Edward then yelled out and turned, and punched a hole through the wall. Alice looked over and saw it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, he knelt next to the bed, upon which a body was burnt, to a crisp. It was unrecognisable.

Bella.

Edward only sobbed, he was unable to move. The sight before him had shattered his heart into a thousand pieces, he thought to himself that the only way this pain would stop would be to lay there and burn with her, but his plan was spoilt when Alice-who knew Bella could not be saved- ran forward, grabbed Edward by the collar and the bottom of his shirt, hauled him up in her arms and there they both towards the window. They closed their eyes, feeling the paper-like surface rip past them. Tiny shards immediately sprinkled into their face and body as they twisted. But Alice hit the floor, Rolled and lifted Edward up before hurrying into the tree line where their sobs could not be heard.

An hour passed and the fire was gone. Where the Swan house once stood was now only a pile of burnt wood, rubble and mess. The Neighbours had been taken away, and the firemen were cleaning up the mess.

Charlie was dead too.

Which only hurt Alice just as much as Edward, Charlie had become a good friend to Alice. Alice figured out what had happened. After Victoria killed Bella, instead of leaving her body in a ditch in the woods, she wanted to make Edward remember it, wanted it to be terrible. So she brought Bella's body home, and lay her in bed, and set Bella's body and the house on fire. Destroying Bella and also killing Charlie in the process.

Edward and Alice were about half a mile into the woods, and Edward had stopped his tearless cries. His mourning and grief had be turned into only the urge to kill, for vengeance. He stood up and was about to speak until he heard the many footsteps, heading their way.

The wolves approached Edward and Alice calmly, without any anger on their faces or without any intention of fighting, if anything they looked sad. Edward realized that they must have discovered their lost brother. Edward stared Sam in the eyes, waiting for him to think something, anything. But Sam was not the one to speak, from behind the wolves another walked forward in human form. With his hair as black as night, his skin tan and his eyes, red raw from crying. He was still crying now.

His name. Jacob Black.

Jacob didn't say anything at first, he just looked up and when he did speak he only had one word. "V-Victoria?"

Edward, who had tightened his fists and clenched his teeth nodded.

"Bella's dead. Isn't she?" Edward nodded. Jacob wiped his nose on his sleeve. He knew it. A wolf, Seth, nudged Jake and shook his head, "I should have been here to help her."

"You were distracted by Katherine." Alice said. Jacob looked up at Alice.

"Is that her name?" Alice nodded. "We didn't think-the thought never crossed our mind that she could be a distraction, we-I-never thought."

"What did she look like?" Edward asked blankly,

"Katherine?" Jake asked. "We don't know; only saw her from behind, long brown hair, very curly. S-She had heels on, but that doesn't help. I don't know why I said that?" he said, he laughed at himself a little before sitting on a log and weeping. Alice walked up to him, she didn't like Jacob but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't you're fault." she said. He just looked up at her. Edward turned to the wolves.

"Is there anything else you know about it?" he asked. "Anything about this Katherine, anything about Victoria and where she is going? Anything?" The wolves gave a few thoughts but nothing at all that was of any use or help to Edward, so Edward thanked them and turned to Jacob.

"Thank you, Jacob." Edward said, Jake looked at him confused. "You were here for her when I was not,"

"Yeah, when you were not. Where the hell were you? Huh?" Jake asked, Edward didn't have to be a mind reader to know Jacob blamed him. Jake walked up and swung, Edward didn't turn away even though he could have done so easily, actually the pain he got from Jake hitting him made him feel good, it took away little emotional pain, bit of course it returned.

"Jacob." Alice warned pushing him back a little and the wolves growled.

"I will not fight you." Edward said. "I thank you all for the protection you gave Bella. But now Bella is gone. I have no reason to live, but there is something I will do before I die and fighting you would be a big waste of time I don't have. So thank you. Goodbye." Edward said and he nodded to Alice and they both ran into the woods leaving a yelling Jacob and pack behind.

It was only a few minutes before Alice sighed.

"Edward," she said but he didn't stop. So she grabbed him and forced him to stop.

"You're wasting my time!" he snapped and she shrugged.

"Edward. Bella's dead, you're grief is clouding you're judgment. You don't want to do what I know you want to do, right now."

"My grief makes me see clearer." he said. "I have to do it now."

"You need to think, is this really what you want to do?" she asked. "Right now?" Edward knew it was. He nodded.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. Alice sighed. "Then I am coming with you." Edward shook his head and walked forward but she shot ahead and stood in front of him, scowling at him.

"I'm coming with you. You're not the only one who wants revenge you know. Bella, Bella was my sister!"Alice yelled, only now letting her emotions get the better of her. "I want Victoria dead just as much as you! And if you're set on hunting her down this minute and I can't convince you to wait a while until you are in your right mind, then fine. I'm coming. I want in!" she said. "I'm coming with you." She cried and that's when Edward turned and held Alice in his arms, she sobbed and sobbed, as did he. The two of them had lost someone very special to them. Edward's soul mate was dead. The only thing he lived for was gone.

And he planned to join her in the afterlife, if there was one, very shortly. But before he had one single thing that he had to. Hunt down and kill Victoria. He and Alice had just agreed it's what they were going to do.

Edward and Alice. Brother and Sister. Together on the hunt for Victoria. They both swore they would kill her. If it's the last thing they do.


	4. Two Years Later

**Chapter 3:**

**Two Years Later**

Bella Marie Swan died two years ago to this day; killed by a vampire fuelled with vengeance known as Victoria. Her throat torn open and she was left to burn in her own home, along with her father, Charlie who was also slaughtered. Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend returned to save her with Alice, his sister, but...they did not prevail.

They were too late. Bella was dead and her murderer, long gone.

On that day, Edward decided his pathetic life had no meaning any more, his mate, his true love, she was dead; so what was the point of living forever if you had to live it alone?

He made the decision to end his life, but only at the right time, which was still to come. He swore he would achieve one goal before he killed himself; he swore that he would track down Victoria and kill her. If it's the last thing he'll ever do, even if it gets him killed in the process, he _will _kill her.

He wanted to go at this alone, just him. He would be able to focus more, yet Alice, just too much a good a sister and friend, refused to not to let him go at it alone. The other Cullen's wanted to go also, they were angry, and hurt, and devastated and in pain once they learnt of Bella's death, as she was one of the family. The Entire family prepared to hunt her down, but Edward insisted on going alone, he only allowed Alice to come along as she, would always win the fight.

And despite Alice's commitment to the hunt, she often thought about what she was leaving behind, her family, the joy of settling in, all of it. She didn't give up jasper, but agreed that they would continue meet up whenever they could, they met up once a month at least. She knew what she was getting into, and she wouldn't leave the hunt for the world. Bella was her sister, Charlie was her friend. She had just enough reason for revenge as Edward did.

While trying to hunt Victoria down, Alice had been trying her very hardest to look into the red heads future, trying to locate where she is or will be. But something was wrong. Her visions had been changing, fading, ever since that first vision with Victoria and Katherine. While meeting up with Carlisle they asked him if he knew anything or ever heard anything that could explain this unusual phenomenon but he had not. All the two of them knew was that Alice's visions started to blur, are now confusing to see, and hard to receive in the first place. Alice often has to force them on. Also, after her visions she'd start to experience a slight form of amnesia, she'd see the vision, but as time went by, she'd forget certain aspects of it.

This certainly was a worrying situation but Alice tried to make the best of it, seen as though they had another task to complete before helping herself out.

On three occasions Alice and Edward had found Victoria and managed to get close. On the first occasion they managed to capture a glimpse of her red hair as she flew into the ocean and swam away, on the second, Alice had tackled her to the ground, But Victoria had escaped.

And on the third occasion, just one month ago, Edward and Alice had managed to corner her, but with Victoria's power of enhanced self-preservation, she managed to put up a good fight. With this power, Victoria could identify any sort of danger coming at her the moment the ill will is directed. So the end of that fight resulted in Edward's arm being torn off. He reattached it once Victoria was gone, but he was furious with himself. So close to her, yet once again she had escaped.

And as of this moment, Edward and Alice were somewhere in south-western Virginia, tracking Victoria down. She couldn't be too far. Edward and Alice were walking together down a long road in the town centre, it was busy and every few seconds a human would pass and Alice would tighten her grip on Edward's arm.

_Edward... _Alice thought, he looked at her and he could see she was holding her breath as tight as she could. _Edward, I can't handle this, I'm sorry but we need to hunt, you and I both. _

"Can't you wait a few more hours, we've almost searched this town, she's probably not here but let's just finished checking this town? What's it called?" he looked at the sign over the road. "Charlottesville and then we can hunt," he went to walk forward but Alice grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Edward!" she scolded, he could see it in her eyes, there wasn't even the slightest hint of gold left, pure darkness, surrounded by a purple shadow. He sighed.

"I apologise, Alice," he said, "I didn't realise how long we had been moving, how long we had gone without hunting?"

"Almost a month and a half." she snapped, he nodded and looked back at the town for a second before he put his arm around her shoulder and the two of them walked deep into the forest.

Ten minutes later the two of them were hunting.

Staring at the mountain lion, Alice licked her lips.

It walked alone, slowly in the forest, brightly lit by the full moon. She hurried forward with her head down, she crouched low. Waiting. Alice tensed her position, crouching low herself. A few moments later she heard the light footstep of the elk as it walked by in the night, not noticing the mountain lion, preparing to pounce on the boulder a meter away.

The lion licked its own lips, watching it's pray.

Little did the lion know that she had become the pray, and Alice was the hunter.

Alice thought..._the lion or the elk?_ The lion's blood tasted more like a human's blood, more satisfying, but Elk blood, sweeter. She didn't care.

The urge was too much.

The Hunter was on the way.

She crouched in the shadows on the branch of an old oak tree, her eyes would normally glow through the darkness, but she hadn't hunted in almost two months, and god did her throat burn! She clenched the trunk of the tree tightly, digging her nails into the bark, cutting it a little. Trying to be inconspicuous was hard for Alice when she was this thirsty.

Alice looked ahead into her own future, but saw nothing. No flashes, nothing at all. She hated being blind. She rarely had visions now. They came on at random times, if she focussed and forced her mind, she could see flashes but it would last a few seconds at most. She still hadn't figured out what was happening to her. She'd rather not force one on if she didn't need to.

She closed her eyes for one second, taking in one deep breath to take in the scent she had wanted all night, the scent of blood. It filled her, sending her back forward into a crouch and her canines grew. Alice was no longer herself. It was time to hunt and she was now the hunter. She spun forward through the air effortlessly, then she was next to the lioness on the boulder, it took a good few seconds for the lioness to actually realise someone else was there.

The lion roared loudly, jumping in surprise, the startled elk ran off into the trees, Alice ignored the Elk and focussed on the lion. Its razor sharp teeth didn't stop her as she took a hold of it by the back of the neck, yanked the soft fur and leaned in. Not even the monstrous roars could have stopped her now.

She could roar louder.

She felt the venom swell in her mouth.

She could feel the heat under the fur and skin; hear the sound of the pulsing blood just inches away from her. Its roar was cut short when her teeth cut through.

There was his final gurgle as he tried to fight, to get air but Alice bit down harder.

The blood was hot, and wet, and it soothed the burn in her throat. As she gulped and sucked she was only vaguely aware of anything else, taking as much of the scent in as possible as she forced him against the floor, his rib cage snapping under the pressure of her palm as she held her up.

When she finished the thirst flared when he went dry. She shoved the carcass to her right and the body hit the floor, she stared into his life-less, rolled back eyes as he lay, covered in his own blood on the soil. That wouldn't do her for just the night, she needed more.

So Alice took peruse of the Elk.

Another half an hour later, Alice was full, one mountain lion and four Elk ought to keep her strong for a good month, two maybe. Walking through the forest at the normal human pace, she pulled out her small, pocket mirror and checked herself in the darkness.

Her eyes, which were black not half an hour ago were now a beautiful liquid gold, shimmering in the night. The dark shadows around her eyes, gone. She smiled, slid the mirror away and ran forward, searching for Edward who had branched off in peruse of his own pray before she found the lion.

She sniffed up as she ran, trying to catch his scent, as well as looking into the future to see where he was. Nothing. No flashes. She wouldn't force it.

She caught his scent, he was moving, perhaps hunting. She abruptly came to a halt, and then ran west; she would find him somewhere that way. Soon she heard him, his feet as they quietly ran through the forest, in her direction. As soon as they were close enough he would read her thoughts and see where they were too meet.

She just waited until he ran into the forest clearing, he spun, avoiding her but remained stood, looking perfect as ever.

He was tall, and had a lean frame yet he was muscular. His bronze hair even flashed in the moonlight, his beautiful, pure topaz eyes found her own. He had already fed. He looked just the same as always, but even now. Two years since the death of Bella, she could see the loss in his eyes.

Alice smiled, "I needed that." she joked, he smiled and nodded.

"So did I, I apologize again." she shrugged it off. She was clearly her old bubbly self once again.

"We've been busy." Alice said, he nodded.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and turned. The two of them returned to town and, just like Edward has suspected, discovered that Charlottesville was empty, Victoria had passed through here but her scent was faded, almost completely so.

It was late, almost half past three in the morning; most of the humans were in bed. The two of them sat down on a park bench and Alice knew what was coming.

"Alice..." Edward begun. She sighed. She knew what he was going to ask. Edward had wanted to ask for days but decided tonight was the right time.

"You want me to look again, don't you?" Alice asked. He nodded, his expression and emotions all transformed, that joke full attitude replaced by the thirst, though not for blood. For revenge. She knew that the only way they'd be able to locate Victoria was for her to force on another agonizing vision, and even though Edward knew that it hurt his sister, his need for revenge was too great.

Alice closed her eyes, and focussed entirely on Victoria. Her mind expanded out, through time and space and a few seconds later...she found Victoria's future. She saw flashes, as every time she pushed something pushed back. She saw Victoria's legs, tight dark jeans running through the forest

-Something heavy and blunt attacked the inside of Alice's brain; she cried out and squeezed the bench, breaking the wood. -

She saw Victoria's hand, as it ran by a tree, leaving claw marks in the bark

-Another blow and Alice felt as if it could have been physical, she cried out and fell to her knees, holding her short hair in her hands-

Alice saw the flash of her red hair, blowing in the wind and then Alice pushed harder when she saw buildings then, a lively building, with many people inside and out, laughing and drinking.

Alice yelled out loudly, so loud it was waking the sleeping neighbours.

"Alice!" Edward whispered harshly. "Alice stop, it's too much, forget it. Stop," But Alice was deep now, she didn't obey his order, and she pushed further. She saw humans, and then a school building, then a town sign. She only caught a glimpse of the town sign before.

She was hit so hard with reality that she growled and kicked off the ground and went flying across the park and landed, crouched low with her teeth bared, not knowing where she was. It all came back to her that same second and she got up, Edward shot to her and helped her sit down on the grass.

"It's okay, you're okay." he told her, she nodded and took in a few breaths that actually didn't do anything to calm her, but she did it anyway.

"A town sign..." Alice mumbled, "It read...it read..." but, as always, she had forgotten, the memory wiped away.

"I saw it." Edward assured her.

"You did?" she asked, he nodded. "Victoria's in a town called Mystic Falls."


	5. Elena?

**Chapter 4:**

The sun had completely vanished beyond view, leaving myriad stars that stared to twinkle in the distance. A low moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the empty land.

Edward and Alice parked their car, a beautiful chrome Aston martin Vanquish, is a reserved car park not far from town, and they got out and started to walk slowly down the road in the middle of the night. They walked together, arms linked, over a bridge; the wood smelt relatively fresh, as if the bridge had been restored. Alice walked along, and her hand traced the edge of the railing when she saw something.

She gasped and stopped in her tracks, holding the side of her head.

"Alice?" Edward asked, and Alice looked up.

"There's something about this bridge, I-I think I've seen it before, in a vision, it's just I can't remember." She told him.

"Then this must be the right place, c'mon." he told her and they hurried along, Alice looked into the darkness of the water, the moon glimmering off its surface. It was so familiar to her. The two of them walked further into town and looked around. They appeared to be in the town centre and to be honest, it seemed wonderful. In the centre was a large square park, with benches; and the colour of the grass and leaves on the trees were the brightest shade of green. On the lamps, on the streets and surrounding the park, were beautiful little fairy lights, which added to the fairy-tale theme.

There was a sudden eruption of cheers and Edward and I looked over, across the road was a small olive coloured building with a sign above the door that read. _Mystic Grill_ inside and out young men and women, from their teens to their twenties all laughed, joked and drank together, I smiled at them.

"Looks like a good time, huh?" Alice said and Edward grinned and nodded. They walked along, past the police station which seemed to be attached to the clock tower, which just tolled eleven. They turned and sat down on a bench.

_Edward, I think we should find a place to stay tonight, rest up. Shower, I've been in these clothes at least a day, do you know how horrible that is for me?_ Alice thought, he chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." and he walked off. Ten minutes later he returned and in those ten minutes he had managed to rent out an apartment. He and Alice would live there for as long as they needed to. Money wasn't a problem.

The two off them went to the apartment buildings and went to the top floor, which happened to be an entire apartment. They walked inside and to Alice's surprise; the apartment was to her standards. Stylish modern furniture, an open kitchen-living area. Two spacious bedrooms and a bathroom which included a bath/Jacuzzi.

"Wow, nicest place I've stayed in, in what? Six, seven months!" she chimed and she flew onto the couch, lying with a pillow below her head and her feet kicked up. Edward laughed.

"Yeah, we've been on the move so long, I guessed we might as well relax for a little while and might as well relax somewhere nice." Alice ran for the largest of the rooms, because it had the largest closet for all of the clothes she had brought with them. She returned to the car and without any problem, brought all of their clothes and belongs back to the apartment. She unpacked instantly and then went for a shower. She stood, naked in front of the mirror. Looking at her. Her hair was messy, and dirty. Her clothes, still dirty from wrestling with the lioness. She sighed; disgusted anyone in public had seen her like this. Alice showered, dried and styled her hair flat, and pretty, and changed in her room. She didn't plan on going out that night, but Edward did, just to get a feel of the town. So she changed into Joggers and top, she couldn't sleep but they were comfortable.

Edward went out, and didn't come back until twelve, while Alice spent most of the night on the phone with Jasper. She let him in on everything, and she told him she would come visit soon.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. But the next day, however, did not.

It had just turned half past ten in the morning and Alice had just finished getting dressed. She wore a sleeveless/strapless white top that covered her breasts and over the top, a long, faded pink lace shirt, with short sleeves. She wore dark blue jeans and white slip on shoes. She wore brown and white bracelets and a beautiful white diamond necklace.

She had to say she locked the best she had done is months.

"How do I look?" Alice asked, skipping out of her room and down the hall.

"Beautiful," Edward said with a grin, he, too, didn't look to shabby. His hair had been washed, and he wore black jeans, a white T-shirt but with a blue jumper over the top with the sleeves rolled up and beautiful trainers on.

"So you alright on the plan?" he asked, Alice smiled and nodded.

"You're going to stay in town, have another look around; I'll head into the woods and surrounding area, see if I find anything."

"And if you do you call me-"

"Straight away, I know. Edward." she said, they nodded and left the apartment. The two walked to the town centre together before Alice nodded her goodbye and she made her way down another road, on her way towards the forest. That's when she realised she'd get her shoes dirty and she sulked.

Edward had been all around town, and been to every social spot he could, obviously he knew Victoria wouldn't be here so he decided to check the private spots, places she might be staying, silent and secluded. But he found nothing. He was walking past the cemetery when he heard sobs and as he walked he looked over, all the way across the commentary, sat a boy. He had to be Edward's age, maybe a year or two younger.

He had a well built body, muscular, and he had short brown hair that matched his eyes. He tried to hold in the tears; Edward suggested he had lost a parent, or someone very close to him. He looked up but Edward had already disappeared from view. He continued to search the town.

Meanwhile, Alice had been in the woods, running around them and searching for anything at all. There was a reason she saw Mystic falls, she had to find out why. And...Just as she had expected, her shoes were dirty.

"Why did I have to take the forest?" she muttered to herself angrily. She walked around until she came to something quite strange. It looked to be stone steps, leading down into darkness. The steps were well hidden by bushes. Alice pulled them apart to get a better look but she could see darkness, maybe a wooden door at the end.

_Hmmm_...

Alice thought to herself.

_Dark, safe, secluded, hidden. Perfect for someone hiding. _ So Alice took a step down them. Suddenly the wooden doors burst open and a vampire came rushing out. Alice looked at the vampire, staring at her.

She was very beautiful, slim, clearly athletic perforce her transformation. She had a pretty oval face, with a wide smile, but her smile stopped and she was now baring her teeth. Her eyes were amber, which indicated she used to feed from humans, but now showed her transition to a vegetarian. She wore grey jeans, a blue shirt and jacket. She didn't really look the part of a villain, but if you were tricking someone, you wouldn't dress the part anyway. The vampire crouched low, flicked her naturally wavy blonde hair out of her face before she kicked off the ground and flew in Alice's direction.

Alice was so used to her visions warning her, that it surprised her when the blonde took her down. She pinned Alice and growled at her.

This vampire's name was Caroline, Caroline Forbes.

"There you are, I've been waiting a while for you!" She said. Alice understood, Victoria knew Edward and Alice have been tracking her, so she had guards to wait and fight them off. Smart. Victoria. Alice grunted and pushed the girl off, she flew across the air and Alice was already back on her feet. She looked down at her dirty clothes.

That, pissed her off.

Alice lunged and took Caroline down, slamming her head against the floor a few times before throwing her in the opposite direction completely. She was already there though, she caught Caroline by the back of the neck and then pulled and Caroline's neck cracked a fraction.

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline!" Stefan called in reply, Alice could hear footsteps getting closer. So Alice picked Caroline up and held her throat tightly.

"Where is she?" Alice asked and Caroline grinned.

"Who?"

"Victoria!" Alice replied,

"Oh!" Caroline replied with a smile, "I'll answer your question with a head butt" and Caroline slammed her forehead against Alice's. Alice flew across the open air, slammed against a tree and hit the floor, she looked up. Caroline looked at the damage she had done. In the corner of Alice's forehead, was a dent. A dent in her forehead, with cracks around it. Slowly the cracks closed and the dent started to fill up again. That's when the other vampire burst through the trees.

Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was the typical pallor, with a broad forehead, strong bone structure such as an angular jaw line a straight nose and a well-formed mouth with straight white teeth; Alice could see them when he growled at her. His hair was straight, short and dark blonde which was stylishly gelled. Stefan looked at the scene before him, his friend, injured by the tree and Alice, knelt on the floor. He stared at her with deep-set golden eyes, he too was vegetarian.

He ignored Alice and ran to Caroline and held her close. Caroline Forbes was one of Stefan's best friend, and had been for some time now. He looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, she nodded and they both looked at Alice. Alice sighed.

Whoever these two vampires were, she figured they weren't working for Victoria, these two were not dressed like body guards and seemed to genuinely care for one another, but why had Caroline told Alice she had been waiting for Alice, maybe she was mistaken?

Alice didn't know but she did know these two vampires were pissed, and if it came to another fight, she would lose. Alice did what she had to do. She closed her eyes, held her temples and forced her way past whatever mystical barrier and tried to look into her own future. Flashes; she knew the two would not attack her now, but the moment she was done, they would lunge if she tried anything.

Something hit the inside of Alice's head and she cried out.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. Alice pushed, she saw flashes, of a fight between the three off them, she saw Stefan swinging and his hand taking off her arm, she saw Caroline grabbing her from behind, pinning her torso behind her and then Stefan running at her from the front and tearing off her head.

Alice was thrown back into reality, her head snapped up. If she fought with these two now. She would die. She got up, feeling strangely woozy, and then turned and ran into the forest the fastest she could. She expected the two of them to pursue her, but they did not, after a while Alice guessed they were not after her. So she calmed down, but that was strange. Something odd is definitely going on here in Mystic falls.

It was around one P.M and all day she had been bored looking for Victoria and not long ago, she was attacked by two nomads, she was guessing, but something was up. She knew it. She met up with Edward in town, hurrying over to a beautiful wooden gazebo in the middle of a park. He turned to her and started to read her memories.

After he was done he was shocked.

"Vampires? Here? Who are they?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know," she told him. "But they were going to kill me, I was lucky, I forced on a vision, it almost tore my mind in two but I did it."

"What did you see?" he asked, she shrugged. She lost the memory of that vision along with all others. "Don't know, but I know whatever it was scared me enough to make me run," He nodded and hugged her.

"Don't suppose you found Victoria, killed her and we're free to leave here and go home, did ya?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No, not yet." he said. "But we will, soon. Something's going on, Victoria's going to show up here, sometime soon. And there are already vampires in this town?"

"Yeah, perhaps they are working with her, I thought that before but dismissed the thought but maybe I missed something. Maybe they are preparing for her arrival, maybe making sure it's safe. She knows that we're tracking her, she knows my visions are messed but she knows I would force one on to find out where she is. She knew we'd come here. I'm sure off it. She knew we'd come here and these vampires are here to finish us off before she arrives." Alice asked, the two of them walked along the path at sunset.

"Maybe so." Edward agreed, thinking deeply. Alice pulled out her mirror why he thought to himself, the dent in her head was gone, no indication it was there at all. "But in that case, why does she need to come to this town at all? There must be a reason,"

"And I doubt it's the warm welcome." Alice said, he nodded. They walked along together, both thinking until Edward bumps shoulders with someone.

"Sorry" he said.

"Sorry" she said.

That's when he stopped, it's when he and Alice both gasped and both spun around, and he grabbed her shoulder, she turned around. Neither of them could believe their eyes.

She was an extremely beautiful young woman, with an oval shaped face. Her skin was flawless and as pale as chalk and her hair, which was once shoulder length and straight, was now long, long enough it covered her breasts and she now had a faded red pink streak on the left side of her hair. She had a small side fringe, brushed into the rest of her dark chocolate stream. Her lips were plump, full and a beautiful shade of pink, yet she wasn't smiling she looked like she was about to speak yet she didn't, she hesitated and waited, looking at the two before her.

Every time Edward remembered her, and her eyes, he saw those beautiful almost shaped, rich brown eyes. A colour no other ever seemed to have, yet now that colour was gone, and in its place, framed by long lashes were eyes the colour of liquid gold, why?

It was her. It was. There was no question about it. But she could have been a different person altogether with just the way she appeared to them. She looked like her, but the way she stood, was so different also, once upon a time she used to slump awkwardly, rocking back and forth yet now she stood, resisting with all her weight on one leg and she crossed her arms while she stared at them.

Her sense of style; she used to wear trainers, and baggy jeans, and hoodies, but the woman before him wore tight blue jeans, a purple sleeveless top with a pattern on it, and she wore thick heeled grey boots, she was even wearing beautiful, natural looking make up and a thin, chained necklace.

Edward could not belie it, with eyes of gold, pale skin and oh yeah, no heartbeat, he realised she was what he had always feared she would become.

Stood before them was Bella Marie Swan. Alive and Healthy...as a vampire.

Even before this transition, Edward had thought of her as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, yet now, after the effects of the transformation, he realised she was honestly and indisputably the most radiant beauty there ever was. And seeing her before him, he didn't even question it.

He didn't question, why, or how, all he cared about was the fact she was there. But he was so over come with love, and with joy and with so many other thrilling emotions that he could just stare with his mouth wide open.

"B-Bella?" he mumbled.

"Uh, um. No, sorry." she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "My name is Elena."

**Hey Guys, I hope you're enjoying so far and I would really appreciate it if you review or message me to let me know what you think. Or just message me to say hey. I don't mind chatting :) **


	6. Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus

**Chapter 5:**

Edward took a step towards her. Suddenly he lifted Bella up in the air until her feet were dangling above the ground, she looked shocked at first until he pulled her close into his warm embrace. His left hand came up and wrapped around her waist, holding her entire frame pressed against him and with his right hand, he caressed her neck, moving all hair behind her shoulders until it came up; and forced her head against his own, forcing her lips against his own.

Edward's eyes closed tightly as he held her, as if he was waiting to be woken up from a dream, and a smile was clearly seen while he kissed her. Bella on the other hand, didn't have quite the same thrilled expression. She was panicking, her eyes were wide with shock, and her hand came up and pushed against his chest, trying to push herself away but there was no use. Until she bit down hard on Edward's lip and he let her go. She dropped to her feet and he looked up at the one he loved.

That's when her fist connected with the middle of his nose, breaking it, cracking it, shattering pieces of it and almost snapping it away from his face altogether. Edward flew back down and hit the floor, he rolled for a few seconds until he landed flat on his back…still with a smile upon his face.

"Edward!" Alice yelled she looked at Bella-or as she had called herself, Elena-before she ran to help him up, his nose already healing. Elena rubbed her hand and growled at him, she stormed straight up to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Bella!" he chimed, "Y-You're alive!" she growled turned and launched Edward across the empty air, in front of everyone until he landed inside the gazebo. Elena was already there, she held his throat and pinned him to the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she growled. Alice ran up and her arms slid under Elena's and she lifted her up, kicking and screaming.

"Bella! Bella calm down," Alice said as she too held Bella close, she knew if she could cry she would.

"The next person to call me Bella." Elena started before she grabbed a handful of Alice's hair, yanked and pushed her away. "Will lose a limb!" Edward and Alice shot up and stood together. Staring at her. Edward with love in his eyes, Alice with confusion.

This was Bella, identical to her other than the style and the fact she was a vampire, but it was still Bella!

"Bella." Edward whispered, he went to take a step and Elena growled and Alice held his arm to stop him.

"That's not Bella?" Alice said, _I know it looks like her, Edward, and she's a vampire. But clearly she doesn't know who we are, you running up and forcing her to make out with you will probably freak her out more. You need to calm down, until we figure out what the hell is going on. Okay? _She thought, he looked at her, pain, love and desire in all of his emotions, but he nodded.

'Bella..." he breathed.

"Okay!" Elena snapped, "Clearly you've got the wrong girl, want to tell me what the hell is going on here? And why this 'Player' thinks he can go around kissing people."

"We're causing a scene." Alice whispered, people around were starting to look in their direction. No one had seen them yet, just heard the shouting. "Be-Elena, we need you to come with us. I understand this is strange, confusing and very weird,-" Alice shot a glance at Edward "-but it's important." Elena looked at the two of them for a moment before she turned and shot into the forest at vampire speed.

Alice sighed and her hands slapped her side. Edward went to run but Alice grabbed him, "Edward, don't." She warned, "Leave it for now."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, yanking his arm free. "Two years I've hated myself, hating everything, hating life itself because I thought Bella was dead, it was my fault and that guilt has been eating me alive, and now Bella's alive? And you want me to walk away?" he asked. Before Alice could answer Edward was gone, she could hear the whistle in the air as he flew off. Alice looked around, made sure no one could see her and then she shot off after them.

It didn't take long, she could see Edward, charging at Bella at his fastest, Bella was ahead of him, and her feet moving like a blur. It was so strange for Alice to see Bella like this, as a vampire, so used to life as one of them. But like she had said, her name is Elena, she is not Bella, despite the uncanny resemblance, and her memories were not those of Bella's.

Alice caught up to Edward,_ Edward; force her to go left, I ran through these woods earlier, there's a ravine down there. I'll go ahead and wait there for her, lead her my way and then I'll catch her. _

Edward just nodded and Alice shot off, running diagonally through the forest, five minutes later Alice reached the ravine and she waited behind a boulder, just then she heard footsteps drawing near, and Elena ran around the corner. Alice lunged and tackled her, hitting the floor, both of them rolled for a few second, Elena growling in defense. Edward dropped down next to them and grabbed Elena's arms.

"Elena just listen to us." Alice begged.

Elena pushed her away.

"Listen to us, please, Bella." Edward said.

"My name is Elena!" She snapped. Alice looked at Edward, who was surely contemplating kissing the girl again but decided to wait….for a little while. Alice looked at her.

"Okay then…Elena?" she said, Elena nodded.

"Well done."

"Elena, why don't you remember us? And how did you become a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Hold on, you bump into me, this dude here thinks it's alright to make out with me, then you both kidnap me and you're asking what's going on?"

"She doesn't remember us." Alice muttered to Edward, he nodded. "She doesn't know who she is."

"No!" Elena said slowly, "I know exactly who I am, my name is Elena Gilbert. I live here in Mystic Falls, have done all my life. I know exactly who I am. The question is who the hell are you and why do you keep calling me Bella?" Alice sighed and looked around, holding her hair. What the hell was she supposed to do? Let her go? It wasn't Bella…but she had some link to Bella, it wasn't just that she looked like her; she could have been Bella's twin.

"Okay, listen to me. Clearly there has been some mistake."

"You think?" Elena scoffed.

"But we do need to talk to you, it's important."

"And you couldn't just ask to talk to me; you thought it best to kidnap me?" Elena asked, Alice sighed and took a step forward but Elena took a step back, lowering her back into a crouch but Alice lifted her hands up, showing she meant no harm to her.

"Elena, listen. We've obviously gotten off to a bad start; we don't want to hurt you. At all. Trust us."

"Trust you? You just-"

"I know, I know." Alice interrupted. "But you have to understand seeing you there, it was a big shock for us…you see you, well…it's complicated. Please, I beg of you, can we start over?" she held out her hand. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." Elena stood straight, looked at Alice's hand but then nodded and shook her hand.

"Elena Gilbert." she replied. Edward took a step forward and Elena looked at him. "What about you? Casanova?" She grinned and Edward looked at her, his hand came up to touch her face and she smacked it away.

"Edward!" Alice snapped, pushing him behind her. Elena pointed at Edward.

"I swear, if he tries to kiss me again I'll tear off his lips." Alice laughed but then turned to look at Edward with an angry look on her face.

_I swear, one more moves like that and she'll never trust us. Edward she's not Bella. I'm sorry, but she's not. She looks like Bella…she looks like Bella a lot but she is not Bella. Okay, so until we understand what's going on, you have to restrain yourself from kissing this girl. Got me?_

Edward nodded and looked up at Elena.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen and I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I won't kiss you again."

"You kissed her?" A long, rough growl came from the bushes to the side and Alice spun and that's when the vampire lunged. None of them saw who it was or was able to stop him before it was too late. The vampires lunged and his foot slammed into Edward's chest, and Edward flew backwards off the edge of the ravine, hurtling towards the water.

Alice spun on the spot.

"Elena!" he called, and that's when they saw him fully. He looked to be in his early twenties and he was devilishly handsome. He was the typical pallor and had a strong bone structure with high cheek bones but a solid jaw line. He was well built, muscular with a toned physique. He possesses dark hair which hung just below his ears; it looked black although only someone with advanced sight could see the brown, shimmering on the edges. He stood up straight and he was tall, standing 5'9" in height. Alice had to admit he was very beautiful, even for a vampire. His eyes were an intense blue (Clearly contacts, she could see the under-glow of violet caused by the blood red behind them) but they suited him perfectly, contrasting wonderfully against his darkened lashes.

The name of this eternal stud? Damon Salvatore.

He saw Bella-No-Elena smiling at him and he flashes what could only be described as a 'Bad boy' smile. Damon shot forward and pulled Elena into his arms, he pressed his lips firmly against hers and then he stopped and looked at her, his hands on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he whispered, she nodded but then took a step away.

"Damon!" she scolded and she and Alice rushed to the edge of the ravine. But before any of them could search for Edward, he came flying up toward them, his teeth bared and his fingers bent into claws. He was soaking wet, his clothes heavier than normal, and water spraying in every direction he moved, yet it didn't stop him. He landed behind Elena and Alice and he threw himself carelessly at Damon

The two of them rolled on the floor, snapping at each other like wild dogs.

"Edward, don't." Alice warned, dragging him away by his collar, Damon flew towards them but Elena stepped in the way with her hand firmly on Damon's shoulder, she glared at him.

"Damon, stop." She warned.

"He kissed you!" Edward broke free of Alice's restraints and went to charge.

"If you _ever_ touch her again!" Edward warned.

"If _I_ ever touch her again?" Damon growled,

"Edward, go stand over there. Now." Elena told him.

"Move out the way, Bella."

"Bella?" Damon mumbled

"Elena!" Elena said. "Say it with me. El-e-na. Pronounced El-A-na. Do you understand?" she asked.

Edward nodded and that's when Damon lifted his hands up and shook his head. "Who the hell is Bella? Hold on, who the hell is this douche?" Damon asked, beckoning toward Edward, who clearly was not happy.

Elena turned around and she and Alice stood next to the men, being the sensible ones they had to restrain them. Elena looked at Alice. "That's actually what we're trying to figure out. Edward and Alice here seem to think I'm someone they know call Bella, I'm guessing someone Edward feels something for."

"The woman I love, my soul mate." Edward told her.

"Jesus..." Damon sighed, turning and resting his head on a tree.

"And..." Elena dragged the word, "We've decided to go somewhere and talk about this. We are not going to kill each other, I'm talking to you two, Edward and Damon, and we're going to talk. We're not animals."

"Speak for yourself." Damon grunted.

Two minutes later they made plans to go to Elena and Damon's home, the Salvatore boarding house, much to Damon's disapproval. As Elena and Damon ran the way, hand in hand, Edward couldn't help but feel a strong hatred towards Damon, he was with Elena, he knew now it was not the woman he loved, but still.

_Edward?_ Alice thought, looking at Edward as they ran. _Are you okay?_ He shook his head.

**Sorry not updated in a while, been quite busy. I hope to update soon.**

**~FanWriter~ **


	7. The Salvatore house and old Reunions

**Chapter 6**

Alice and Edward stared up at the house— No, mansion —in amazement. It was an amazing, beautiful looking mansion, made of a mixture of wood and brick. They walked down the drive, and around the small island in centre. The house was huge; it had a huge triangular arch over the front doors, and another to the side of it, over the top of a window. Along the side of the house, which branched off to the left, there were more windows, and what looked like a wooden balcony on the end? On the other side however, where it branched off to the right, there seemed to be a garage at the end, and even more space around there. Alice couldn't help but admire the woodman ship, put into the beams.

And this was only the exterior.

Damon and Elena lead the way inside, into a small rectangular entrance, filled with furniture that was so posh. A small bench with a giant framed mirror above it. Extravagant vases with exotic flowers and expensive Indian looking rug on the floor beneath them. Damon and Elena walked home.

"I know, I know. It's amazing." Damon said sarcastically. Alice grinned and Elena sighed in disappointment. Edward and Alice reached the end of the foyer and saw that there were two other corridors, one branching out to the right and one to the left. Each side was filled with old oil portraits of people; more expensive looking furniture and other doors, the left was almost identical. Directly ahead of them was a giant floor to ceiling archway that lead into the living room. Damon hoped down, Elena followed and Alice and Edward follow inside, staring in awe at the sight before them.

The room was cavernous. It had to be double the size of the Cullen's old living room back in their Forks home. Tall polished wooden pillars were placed around the room to hold the arched ceilings in place. Across from the four of them, at the far side of the room was a giant fireplace which was beautifully designed with white marble. The sides had carvings in the marble, patterns and curves and arches. The fireplace had a long oversized mantelpiece covered in photos of people the Cullen's didn't know, although Elena and Damon were on a few of them...along with the boy from the graveyard, the boy Edward had seen. He wondered how the two knew him.

In front of the fireplace were the three piece suite; Leather couches and a lounge seat all facing each other in a circle formation? In the centre was a glass coffee table with nothing but a large vase with three different kinds beautiful flowers sticking out. Surrounding the centre of the room and the suite, there were more expensive looking things. Cabinets and counters, stacked with books, photographs and old but fashionable lamps.

On either side of the fireplace were tall arched windows, with floor to ceiling blood red curtains that draped along the floor. Several mirrors on the sides of the sort-of-separate room, in which Alice could happily see herself, although she was disappointed by her dirty clothes. Alice followed her vision all the way up, until her gaze land on the crystal chandelier. Edward though, had peered to the right where he saw more bookcases lining the walls— all of which held thick, leather bound books —also a few more random chairs near other cases, a door which lead to a room unknown and then his eyes landed on a beautiful instrument.

A beautiful, sleek black piano on a raised platform, it called to him. He urged to touch the keys. But he would have to wait. On the left side of the room, which was similar to the right, there was not a piano, instead three was an arch way, which lead to another room, which they could only see bookcases and a staircase. Farther in the corner of the left side they found another set of chairs and sofas, all directed at a rather big T.V stand with two units on each side.

"You have a beautiful home." Alice whispered to them.

"Thank you!" Elena said happily. The two of them acting much kinder to one another than before, both of them realised they had been over reacting and just wanted to know what was going on.

"Sit, Sit." Damon said, as he lifted a crystal bottle up and poured himself a small glass off whisky. Edward and Alice looked at each other, confused and then back at Damon who noticed the Cullen's strange glare.

"Why are you pouring yourself a drink?" Alice asked, as she and Edward walked forward and sat down on one of the couches.

"Because I would like a drink?" he asked, taking a long gulp.

Elena sighed and turned to us. "Just because we survive of blood doesn't mean we don't like a drink every now and again."

"But we can't get intoxicated and the drink pretty much just absorbs into you, doing nothing, you both know that, right?" Alice asked, Damon grinned.

"Of course, but it's the taste, the taste Alice!" he chimed, "The taste is why I drink. You want one?" he asked, the two looked at each other and shook their heads. Strange. Damon and Elena sat across from Edward and Alice.

Damon looked at Edward.

Elena looked at Alice.

Alice whistled happily to herself.

Edward glared at Elena.

"So..." Elena said after a moment. "You want to fill us in on what's going on?"

"Of course," Alice said, looking at Edward, expecting him to talk and once he realised that he looked at her astonished.

"What do you expect me to say?" he asked Alice, "I'm just as confused as you."

"Okay, okay." Elena said, shaking her hands. "How about we start off with you two, tell us about yourselves?"

I was turned in the year 1918; I as dying of the Spanish influenza, a vampire called Carlisle Cullen was a doctor in the hospital. He turned me and saved me. Ever since I have lived with him, along with others he has turned other members of our family, our coven. My adoptive mother, my brothers and sisters, including Alice here." Edward nodded to Alice. "We remained a strong Coven, who only feed from the blood of animals, as you do, Elena." Edward said, she nodded.

"Things were okay, but two and a half years ago, we moved back to Forks, Washington and we held a permanent residence there, trying to live an ordinary life. It was at Forks High school where I first met... Bella-" Edward winced. Elena knew Bella, whoever she was, was important to Edward, so curiously, but cautiously she urged him on.

"Who was she?"

"Bella.." Edward breathed gently, "At first all she was to meet was a new girl in school, nothing special until she was told to sit next to me in biology. That's when I first caught her scent and I realised she was my singer." Elena suddenly gasped and looked at Damon.

"Just like I was for..." his nod cut her off and he looked at Edward confused, Edward went on.

"I hadn't hunted for two weeks, so obviously I was pretty on edge, and then she showed up, there, closer to me than you are now." Edward beckoned to Elena.

"How did you stand it?" Elena asked,

"Believe me it wasn't without difficulty. In that moment every shred of humanity I had been gone and all that was left was the hunter. I was the hunter and she was my pray. It was that simple. I hadn't ever thought a scent such as hers could exist, never in my wildest dreams could I have ever thought something like that would be possible. I didn't know it then that she was my singer but I knew there was something. Anyway, I went through biology thinking of every possible way I could kill this girl. I knew I would, I knew I'd give in. But I managed to stick it out to the end, and I left. When I returned I had more control, and over time I spoke to Bella more, she didn't like me at first, I think, but that was mostly due to my ever changing attitude towards her.

Over time I found myself very protective of Bella, I cared for her more than I had expected. And she soon learned to care for me in the same way. But I knew it couldn't work, I'm...what I am and she's a human. I knew I was delaying the inevitable. But Bella was smart, very smart and soon enough she figured out what I-" Edward glanced at Alice "-What we are. But it didn't bother her. I thought she would run, screaming like any normal human being. But she stayed, and over time we exchanged stories, secrets, and the next thing I knew I was in love. We knew it would be a challenge but I couldn't live without her. So we did our best to have an ordinary relationship."

Just then Damon snorted, "A relationship between a vampire and a human is doomed, and no wonder you got problems." Edward clenched his fist. Elena scoffed and smacked Damon hard on the arm, he looked at her suddenly.

"Ow!"

"Shut up you, let him finish." she told him, "Sorry, Edward. Please continue."

Edward relaxed his fist and continued, "We were happy, we were the talk of the town but we were happy. She met my family who adored her" —the memory of Rosalie's original expression flashed through his mind and he grinned to himself, well most of them did — "And I met her father, who was obviously worried about me, he was the chief, of course he would be. But he was a nice man. After a while, there were killings. Nomads passing through. They overheard us playing baseball one stormy night and they found us…and found Bella with us." Elena looked honestly worried while Damon poured himself another drink.

"They came to join the game, but upon the three was a tracker called James, who only lived for the pleasure of the kill, he enjoyed it. Enjoyed playing games. Once he caught Bella's scent he went to attack and my reaction, protective and angry, triggered something in him. He knew she mattered to me so he decided to play another game. He wouldn't stop now until he killed Bella Swan.

"D-Did James get to her?" Damon asked,

Edward's eyes closed tightly, celery in pain. "Uh-No, but…"

"No." Alice answered, "James didn't get to Bella. Jasper, my mate, and I took Bella home to Phoenix where the three of us hid inside a hotel, while the other members of our family tracked James and his psychotic mate, Victoria. But James figured it out and he came to Phoenix and tricked Bella into thinking he held her mother hostage. Bella ran to help her mother and ran into a trap. Her mother was across the country. James attacked Bella and begun the hunt but…" Alice let the end word drag.

"I got there in time, I burst through the doors to see James throwing Bella across the room like a rag doll, and then he snapped her leg. But before he could finish her I attacked him. We fought and I killed James but he bit Bella before he died."

"She turned?" Damon asked,

Edward shook his head, "No, I sucked the venom out." Damon pulled a shocked expression, and then it flattened out.

"Impossible."

"No, it's not." Edward replied,

"It is, for a vampire to suck Venom out of his own singer without losing control that would be a miracle."

"He did it. It was hard but Edward did it." Alice interrupted. "Bella lived. But Victoria managed to get away. She had lost her mate and she swore revenge. Little did we know she was planning her revenge not on Edward, but on Bella? An eye for an Eye. So when Edward and Bella split up-"

"-Hold up." Damon said, slouching next to Elena, who rested on his shoulder, "After all that you dumped her?"

"Bella cut herself and my brother tried to kill her, she was injured and I knew my presence in her life stopped her form living a life she deserved to live. A normal life. I left for her." Edward replied angrily.

Damon shrugged.

"Anyway..." Alice went on. "We left Forks, but not long later my visions."

"Visions?" Damon asked, "You're gifted?" Alice nodded.

"I can see the future, although after we moved, every time I tried to keep an eye on Bella's future, it became hard to see, and soon it was hard for me to see anything without experiencing pain. So Edward and I were on our way back to check on Bella, when I had a vision and I can't remember much of it, as the visions also fade from my memory, but I do know that I saw Victoria get into Forks with help from a friend and she found Bella and…"

"She killed her," Edward said through gritted teeth. "She bit Bella, tore her throat open and left Bella and her father to burn in their home."

"My god…" Elena said, sitting up and she walked over and instantly pulled Edward into an embrace in which he could never leave. "I'm so sorry, for everything. But I don't understand. Why, Edward, did you kiss me if Bella Swan is your true love?" Edward sighed and looked in Elena's strange golden eyes.

"Because you look like her?"

"You made out with my girlfriend because she reminds you of yours" Damon said, standing to approach Edward, Alice stood up between them.

"It's not that Elena just looks like Bella, I mean she could be Bella. You are almost identical to Bella, down to every little detail except for the fact Bella was human and you're a vampire. But you are the spitting image of what she would look like. What she did look like. You could be her although your memories are not Bella's."

"I look _exactly_ like Bella?" Elena asked, eyeing Damon up.

"Exactly." Edward confirmed.

"It would explain why you kissed me, thinking you saw your dead love." Elena muttered although mostly to herself, but then Damon spoke.

"Like a doppelgänger?" Damon asked slowly, Alice noticed the way he and Elena looked at each other, something was going on here.

"Yeah, exactly like a doppelganger. But they don't exist."

"Oh…well, they kind of do." Alice and Edward shot each other a glance, wondering if either one of them knew what Damon meant. Suddenly before any of them could say another word, the doors opened and from the foyer, walked in Stefan Salvatore.

Alice instantly took a step back, recognizing he vampire who had helped attack her earlier that morning. But Edward took a step forward.

_Could it be?_ Edward thought.

"Stefan?"

"Edward?" Stefan replied and that's when the vampires threw themselves at one another.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Hah. Sorry for not updating guys! I've been super busy lately, with home stuff and also with writing other stuff. I really should stick to only one story at a time but I just can't help it! ha. I hope you like this chapter and please review! **


End file.
